As a stamp for forming a print image of data and the like including date to be pressed on a document or the like, conventionally, a date stamp and other ones have been used. Such a date stamp can form a single print image by combining a fixed print face which is fixed to produce a print image of, for example, a company name, division name and the like and a non-fixed print face which is changeable to form a print image of a date and the like.
Generally, in the date stamp, there are provided a plurality of non-fixed print faces on the top of a rotatable belt and when changing the date of the date stamp, a user selects an optimum non-fixed print face by rotating its belt while looking at the non-fixed print face. At this time, a user needs to select an optimum one by looking at the non-fixed print face inverted in terms of the right and left sides. Further, after use, ink or the like adheres to the non-fixed print face and thus, its print image is difficult to see.
Thus, according to the patent document 1, a window (opening portion) loaded with a magnification lens is provided on a side face of the date stamp (data stamp) and its belt (endless print plate belt) can be seen through a magnification lens. A print image of the non-fixed print face is printed between two non-fixed print faces (print plates) on the belt and thus, the print image of a selected non-fixed print face (to be pressed) can be seen through the window.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI7-186502